No Desire For a Pureblood
by Cielois-Phancyhive-1889
Summary: Zero's perspective on Kaname and situations with Kaname and himself, some things may not actually happen in Vampire Knight WARNING BOYXBOYON HOLD UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!
1. Selfish

**Yay! 4th story! again Vampire Knight, my cousin thinks it is weird to pair Zero up with Kaname, but I like it. When we watched season 1 at her house I couldn't help but fangirl squeal when kaname and zero or zero and ichiru were so close. I also kept pointing out things that sound really strange when you think about it which ended up with us losing time to watch it when we had to pause it and laugh. (Just a fact I guess?)I memorized the english lyrics to the Vampire Knight opening and know it by heart, I'm going to see if she can help me with this. Her personality is more like Zero and I'm very much like Kaname strange?Anyway REVIEW! it helps me update more which leads to less unfinished stories!**

**WARNING:BOYXBOY DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT!**

Beasts. Vile and disgusting creatures. Vampires. I refuse to protect them like a guard dog. Some would say we're the same, but we're not. I am a pathetic vampire who just needs to die before I hurt her. Yuki. Taking her blood just reminds me of my hatred tords vampires. Why I hate them, they bring harm to humans and others around them. The holes in her neck, created by my fangs only remind me of what I am. A beast. There are two people or should I say creatures I hate the most. The pureblood vampire who slautered my mother and father and turned me into one of them as well as taking my brother away. As well as the pureblood who prevoked me, the one who I restrain myself from murdering everyday for Yuki's sake. She admired him. Kaname. For what he was, but what made me the most frustrated was the looks in their eyes when they saw each other. Yuki was happy around Kaname though he did not seem to have the same look in his eyes they looked empty and yet filled with sorrow. I had noticed that Kaname hardly ever smiles or is happy. His eyes are always sorrow filled. He never seemed happy. Genuinely happy.

Sometimes I would go to his room at night after I had already burdened Yuki by taking her blood. His eyes always the same. Even as he threw me through the concrete and I landed on the floor in another room. He slashed my chest open and watched Yuki's blood slide to the floor from the slashes he had made with his finger nails. My eyes would glow red with blood lust. He offered his blood to me letting me know this was only for Yuki's sake, not my own. As I sunk my teeth in the blood came from his neck, as I drunk it slid down my chin to and dripping on my shirt. He only gave me enough to last my a while before Yuki would notice if I was hungry again. When I left I knew I had his scent on me. The smell disgusted me but drew me in at the same time. It was a sweet yet bitter scent. Like Strawberries and lemons. Sometimes I wonder if I really went to see him to help Yuki or for my own selfish desire to see him. Maybe I was lower than I thought. I am selfish.

*CHAPTER 1 COMPLETE THIS IS KIND OF LIKE CRYSTAL LAVENDER FLOWERS, BUT DIFFERENT IF YOU READ THIS ONE AND LIKE IT YOU MAY LIKE CRYSTAL LAVENDER FLOWERS WHICH IS KANAMES PERSPECTIVE ON ZERO HOPE YOU ENJOYED! I'LL TRY TO MAKE THE CHAPTERS LONGER! REVIEW PLEASE! I'LL UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN:3


	2. Dilemma same chapter as CLF chapter 3

THIS A CHAPTER FROM CLF WHICH IS ALSO INTERTWINED WITH THIS STORY. SORRY IT TAKES ME SO LONG TO UPDATE THIS. THINK MORE LIKE KANAME ITS HARD TO THINK LIKE ZERO, WELL NOT HARD, BUT I JUST DONT NORMALLY. REVIEW!

WARNING: BOYXBOY DONT LIKE DONT READ!

DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT!

"If you were going to kill me you wouldn't be hesitating."

Zero had come upon a dilemma where he was aiming his gun, the Bloody Rose at Kaname. Kaname on the other hand knew Zero could not shoot. "I do not wish to burden Yuki upon my death Zero." Zero knew that if he was going to kill him he wouldn't have waited for so long. In thought of what he should have done Kaname stepped forward slowly. Walking closer to the end of the gun until it touched his chest."If you want to kill me, than why won't you?" Kaname whispered to Zero. Zero's eyes widened was Kaname really thinking he wouldn't do it? The bloody rose dropped from his grip to the concrete ground. He couldn't do it, It would hurt both Yuki and himself."It would only burden Yuki if I killed you now, besides as a vampire hunter it isn't my job to kill you unless I'm ordered to." Zero picked up the gun and put it away."If a time does come when I'm ordered to kill you I won't hesitate. It won't matter how I feel about Yuki or how much she'll hate me, it is of my will to strike you down and end you.""Is that so when that time comes I won't hesitate to keep us both alive. I feel as if we feel the same for Yuki, and that you won't betray her that's the only reason I'm keeping you alive. If I were to die Yuki would be even more burdened if you were my murderer." Kaname just walked away"We aren't done with this Kaname." Zero walked the other direction towards the day class dorms and Kaname torwards the moon dorms.

Complete opposites. Different individuals. Two vampires. One pureblood. One dropping. One secret neither dared to show in their eyes. One emotion. Love. One emotion both of them never felt. Genuine happiness . Different. Same.

YEAH, SAME EXACT CHAPTER. CHAPTER 3 WILL BE UP !HOPE YOU ENJOYED!


	3. exception

**_Chapter 3! It has come to my attention that my chapters are really short! To please my favorite review of chapter 2 and first chapter 4 will be longer and Zero will come face to face with Kaname IN THIS CHAPTER!Yay!:3 you know I'm not sure how many of you would believe my age if I told you. I'm very mature for my age that's why I'm able to write this I think like Kaname, but I prefer Zero, IT IS NOT AS GOOD AS MY OTHER CHAPTERS! THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS I'LL UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN!ENJOY!REVIEW!_**

**_WARNING: BOYX BOY_**

**_ALSO THIS IS NOT KANAME'S POINT OF VIEW, JUST THIS ONCE, BUT IT MAY HAPPEN A COUPLE OF TIMES IT IS MY POINT OF VIEW OR 3RD PERSON!_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT!_**

"If you were going to kill me you wouldn't be hesitating."

Zero had come upon a dilemma where he was aiming his gun, the Bloody Rose at Kaname. Kaname on the other hand knew Zero could not shoot. "I do not wish to burden Yuki upon my death Zero." Zero knew that if he was going to kill him he wouldn't have waited for so long. In thought of what he should have done Kaname stepped forward slowly. Walking closer to the end of the gun until it touched his chest."If you want to kill me, than why won't you?" Kaname whispered to Zero. Zero's eyes widened was Kaname really thinking he wouldn't do it? The bloody rose dropped from his grip to the concrete ground. He couldn't do it, It would hurt both Yuki and himself."It would only burden Yuki if I killed you now, besides as a vampire hunter it isn't my job to kill you unless I'm ordered to." Zero picked up the gun and put it away."If a time does come when I'm ordered to kill you I won't hesitate. It won't matter how I feel about Yuki or how much she'll hate me, it is of my will to strike you down and end you.""Is that so when that time comes I won't hesitate to keep us both alive. I feel as if we feel the same for Yuki, and that you won't betray her that's the only reason I'm keeping you alive. If I were to die Yuki would be even more burdened if you were my murderer." Kaname just walked away"We aren't done with this Kaname." Zero walked the other direction towards the day class dorms and Kaname torwards the moon dorms.

Complete opposites. Different individuals. Two vampires. One pureblood. One dropping. One secret neither dared to show in their eyes. One emotion. Love. One emotion both of them never felt. Genuine happiness . Different. Same.

*CHAPTER 3 COMPLETE, NOT MY BEST WORK, BUT I'M TYPING THIS IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT! YOU KNOW I WOULDN'T COME UP WITH ANYTHING DURING THE DAY OR REMEMBER WHAT THE IDEA WAS WHEN I TYPED IT. SO SHORT! I PROMISE I'LL TRY TO MAKE THE CHAPTERS LONGER FROM NOW ON. I'M GOING TO SEE MY COUSIN TOMORROW, I REALLY WANT HER OPINION ON MY VAMPIRE KNIGHT FANFICTION 'NO DESIRE FOR A PUREBLOOD' WHICH IS ZERO'S PESPECTIVE BASICALLY, BUT A LITTLE DIFFERENT. IF YOU LIKE THIS ONE FEEL FREE TO CHECK IT OUT. PLEASE EXCUSE ERRORS, SPELLING, GRAMMAR AND I THINK THIS CHAPTERS A BIT OFF. REVIEW BOTH THIS AND ' NO DESIRE FOR A PUREBLOOD', SO I CAN IMPROVE! HOPE YOU ENJOYED!


	4. Lost Hope

**YES I DO REALIZE IT HAS BEEN AROUND A MONTH SINCE MY LAST UPDATE, BUT I HAVE SCHOOL. IT'S EXHAUSTING AND THIS IS THE SIXTH SCHOOL I'VE BEEN TO. SIGH. I MOVE A LOT I DON'T GET INTO TROUBLE OR ANYTHING. SCHOOL SEEMS FINE THOUGH I HAVE NOTICED A FEW STUDENTS WEARING DEATH NOTE T-SHIRTS AS WELL AS FMA T'S. I'VE ALSO SEEN SOME READING MANGA! I REALIZED THOUGH THAT, BECAUSE OF MY LOVE FOR YAOI I CAN'T REALLY READ CERTAIN MANGA, I'M AFRAID ONE OF MY TEACHERS OR MY VICE PRINCIPLE WHO BUGS ME ABOUT NOT WANTING TO SIT WITH OTHERS AND GOES THROUGH MY THINGS TO FIND IT START LOOKING TROUGH IT A SAY WTF IS THIS! AND I'D LIE, THEY'D GOOGLE IT, NEXT THING YOU KNOW YOUR HAVING A SERIOUS TALK WITH YOUR PARENTS. I ALWAYS SEEM TO THINK OF THE WORST CASE FIRST. YOU GUYS SHOULD LOOK UP THE MOVIE CARVED I WATCHED IT SEPTEMBER 17TH 2012, IT IS A KOREAN HORROR MOVIE, BUT I WATCHED IT AT NIGHT AND IT WAS WELL WRITTEN AND PERFORMED, BUT I DIDN'T THINK IT WAS VERY SCARY. I'M ON A JOURNEY NOW TO WATCH A LOT OF HORROR MOVIES. HAS ANYONE SEEN THE SUICIDE ROOM? I REALLY WANT TO SEE IT, BUT I DON'T KNOW WHERE I CAN. PM ME WITH INFO ABOUT IT, OR IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS ABOUT MY STORIES. REVIEW PLEASE!**

**WARNING:BOYXBOY DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT!**

Cold Blood colored eyes. More like roses than blood though. I had recently started just not going to classes. What was my goal anymore? She was dead, I didn't know where my brother went and he hates me anyway. Rubbing it in. That's what he was doing. He would aim smiles towards Yuki and his fangirls, but why? When he looked at me his eyes were full of sympathy. Something I didn't want, something I didn't need. I sometimes wish he would disappear, but I know that if he hadn't been around ten years ago Yuki may be dead and who knows where I would be. Maybe on the streets. Once I had tried to kill him, but I just couldn't pull the trigger. I could tell by his eyes that he didn't exspect me to kill him. Not like I could kill him anyways. I knew if I had I would never be able to come back from hurting the one I love. It would be more than hurt, it would also be betrayal. Betrayal of my own heart and desires. Though now when I look at his eyes he doesn't seem to harbor anymore emotion nothing at all towards me, not even sympathy. I now knew that it was impossible, I should stop hoping for something that will never happen. Suddenly my chest hurts and my eyes blur, I know this feeling. I'm dropping. I always will be. Purebloods with others. Level-E left to die. I quickly left, if Kaname even noticed I was there I didn't want his blood if his reason to give it to me was that it was for Yuki. I had given up hope. I let go. I hate Kaname Kuran. May he burn in the Hell of which he came.

**Wow, Zero. Issues much? Well I'll put up the rest of the chapters up. they're transferred from Crystal lavender Flowers by the way. Review! Hope You enjoyed! I'm sorry it's so short.**


	5. Bloodlust

WARNING: BOYXBOY DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT!

Zero Kiryu, male student attending Cross Academy. A vampire hunter and a vampire. She was dead, murdered, but not by Zero's hand by another's. Zero roamed the halls of the Day class dorm grasping his throat dry, his eyes full of bloodlust. His vision becoming more and more hazy, his legs weakening beneath him, he leaned against the wall heading tords his dorm. Thank goodness the day class was on vacation. After seeing Kaname Zero's tattoo glowed red causing extreme amounts of pain to course through his body. He had to hurry to his dorm he needed blood, but he restrained himself from leaving the grounds to massacre and mildly satisfy his lust for blood. But no blood to compare to the power of a pureblood's.

A pureblood's blood tasted magnificent, especially to such a low ranked vampire as Zero. Drinking from a pureblood made you gain new powers and strength, as well as increasing the amount of time, until you were hungry again though these only work for a vampire, if a human drank a pureblood's blood it would only make them stronger. Like Ichiru after drinking her blood. When piercing the skin and drawing blood into his mouth Zero would be in pure bliss, but it also made him greedy for more. Though at this point Zero didn't ever want to drink from Kaname, because it meant nothing to Kaname if Zero was sucking his blood, he only cared for Yuki.

As soon as Zero enter his dorm he stumbled over to his nightstand beside his bed and opened the drawer, inside was a small case of blood tablets. He gathered enough strength to walk over to the sink and get a glass of water. He dropped the blood tablets in the water and watched them dissolve. He took a sip, but immediately spit it out as his body regected the artificial blood. The glowing red tattoo spread its way across his neck, his lust for blood growing each second. He sat leaning against the wall in pain. He grasped his gun pulling it from his jacket. He knew he couldn't take the tablets, but he was going to lose it soon. He pulled the gun to his head after gathering enough strength and put his hand on the trigger.

The door slammed open and a trigger was pulled and a shot went off.

TO BE CONTINUED...

JUST SO YOU KNOW YUKI AND CROSS ARE GONE TOO, THE WHOLE DAY CLASS IS ON VACATION AND CROSS WANTED TO TAKE YUKI AND ZERO ON A TRIP, BUT OUR STUBBORN ZERO DID NOT WANT TO GO, SO ONLY YUKI WENT. IT WAS ONLY GOING TO BE A WHILE AND KANAME WAS THERE SO HE COULD HELP ZERO WITH THE NIGHT CLASS IF THERE WAS TROUBLE. ZERO REALLY DOESN'T WANT TO SUCK KANAME'S...BLOOD DOES HE? ZERO FEELS HE'S CLINGING ON TO KANAME AND HANGING ONTO SOMETHING THAT WILL NEVER HAPPEN, SO HE RATHER DIE AT THIS POINT, BECAUSE HE COULD EASILY DROP AND LEAVE THE GROUNDS TO MASSACRE THE TOWN. HOPE YOU ENJOYED, SHORT RIGHT? SORRY HAD TOO STOP !


	6. Blood Sucking Ritual?

WARNING:BOYX BOY DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT!

As the shot went off Zero's eyes widened and closed in a quick second. Blood streamed down his arm from his shoulder. Kaname had a gun pointed in Zero's direction and its bullet had already been shot. The Bloody Rose was sitting on the floor. Zero grasped his shoulder in slight pain though they were normal bullets so they would hardly hurt at all. Not in his case though. Zero was losing even more of the little blood he had left in his vains. Zero tried to restrain himself from lunging forward to take Kaname's blood forcefully. His eyes glowed brighter and brighter as each moment passed. Kaname walked over to Zero and scrouched down to Zero's level looking right into his eyes as he discarded to gun to the side.

"You are a pitiful excuse for a vampire"

"You're one to talk. Shooting me with regular bullets instead of just killing me with your own power. Even though I could drop at any moment."

"I knew you wouldn't. You think of Yuki and it motivates you to restrain yourself. Thinking of her."

"Don't say that."

"Why?Was that not the truth."

"N-no... I mean."

"Then what makes you restrain yourself? Your brother, Ichiru, Yuki, or who is left Zero? You deny it is Yuki and you don't talk of your brother. You don't really have anyone anymore."

"You know. You're a real bastard, you know that?"

"I know, but that is only your basic view upon me. But you don't know me Zero. Do you even know anything about what I'm thinking?"

"I know that you don't care. If I live or die. You only care about Yuki and yourself. Your own selfish desires."

"You truly think that I love Yuki, that I only want her for myself? You really are pitiful."

"Than what are you thinking."

As soon as Zero finishes talking Kaname bites his wrist and lets the blood drip infront of Zero's bloodlust eyes. Zero cannot look away even when he tries Kaname uses his free hand to turn his head towards the blood covered wrist. Then Kaname brought it up to his mouth and sucked his own blood into his mouth and gripped onto the silver hair on the back of Zero's head and pulled his head forward. Their lips touched. Zero's eyes widened . Kaname's remained closed. Kaname ran his tongue against the inner rims of Zero's mouth, Zero gasped letting Kaname's tongue and blood enter. After all the blood was destributed into Zero's mouth they parted. Zero swallowed the blood. It tasted different than before, it tasted sweet and creamy instead of light hints of sweetness within the sour. Kaname just sat onto the ground and began to repeat the procedure again. Zero tried to get farther away, but that wouldn't stop Kaname from leaning in and having their lips mold together. After awhile the procedure went slower and soon Zero had enough.

"Why'd you do that!"

"I just gave you my blood."

"N-no, you didn't just do that."

"No?"

"You put your tongue in my mouth"

Zero blushes at the thought of the previous events, but it's too dark in the room for Kaname to see.

"I was just trying a new way of giving you my blood that would make it even more scandalious."

"T-That's... You're insane if you would even consider that I would want you to do that. Besides you didn't even ask if I would even be okay with me for you to do _that_."

"Oh, so I need your permission to pursue a relationship with the person I am in love with?"

Zero's eyes widen at the words and he turns away.

"That isn't right, you love Yuki. Even though your eyes are always unhappy, y-you have feelings for Yuki. Stop playing with me please."

"I'm not playing Zero, if you want me to prove it to you I will."

"Fine then, prove that this isn't just another one of your games."

"Gladly"

Kaname pulls Zero to him and starts to kiss him. For a moment Zero doesn't care who he's kissing, it's the person he has fallen for, the one he loves. The world around them doesn't matter as they soon melt into pure bliss.

There is a difference between to love and to be in love. A difference between to like and to love. To love and hate. Truthfully can we ever tell what we're really feeling or all we just pawns in this game? We may never truly know, but we know we can never learn if we do not try to move forward. If you don't know if you have moved yet or what it is you are pursuing. Think. Once you've made that decision than you have already started you journey whether as a pawn or or a living breathing being. Your life is your choice to pursue it and find people you love and fall in love. Or you could sit back and watch as others pursue their destined paths and never know what your life could have been. It is all in your hands. Choose your paths wisely, you'll make mistakes, but hey no one will ever be perfect, because we all see things different.

**Wow! I did it I made a longer chapter. I feel as if I jumped a little fast at a point (you know what it is). Crystal Lavender Flowers read it, just saying. The chapters are the same in some, but it will help a bit to help you understand this better. I promise. Thanks to the person who review most of these chapters. I hope you enjoyed! Review!**

**Oh, and so there's no confusion this is not the last chapter. Okay? Good, but this won't be going on forever, but when I do finish both Crystal Lavender Flowers and No Desire for a Pureblood I will continue writing Fanfictions for this pairing and other pairings as well. As well as other animes. Also, yeah my Author's note at the beginning wasn't too long so people can actually just read the story instead of trying to get past a paragraphs worth of stuff that you probrably don't care about. Well, PM with any questions or suggestions. Bye. I'll update soon! **


	7. Realizations?

ARE YOU MAD? I' M NOT SURE ABOUT ME. DID YOU GUYS KNOW I HAVE CHAPTER 2 AND 3 THE SAME AND NO ONE TOLD ME? I'M GOING TO EDIT CLF BECAUSE IT REALLY IS SUCKISH. WATCH AS I TRY TO SAVE THIS ONE. THIS ONE WILK SUCK TOO. WE WERE TALKING ABOUT SFNL IN ENGLISH AND MAKING CONNECTIONS BETWEEN THE BOOK AND THE OUTSIDE WORLD AND SOMEONE SAID THERE WAS BETRAYAL, TEACHER WANTED SPECIFICS AND SHE SAID LIKE KYLE IN THE REAL WORLD YOU'LL THINK SOMEONE'S A NICE PERSON, BUT THEN THEY TURN TO A COMPLETE DOUCHE- I MEAN JERK. WE ALL STARTED LAUGHING. YOU KNOW DOUCHE BAG IS ACTUALLY A PROCESS IN WHICH A WOMEN USED TO CLEAN THEIR INSIDES I GUESS, BUT DOCTORS SAY YOUR BODY DOES IT NATURALLY SO DOUCHE BAG ISN'T USED ANYMORE. I'VE BEEN THINKING OF WRITING A LEMON, BUT YOU GUYS MAKE IT LOOK EASY IT'S REALLY HARD! READ AND REVIEW! I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT!

* * *

Lips of those creatures had grazed these lips with leaving a trail of lust behind as he continued. I have no logical explanation for what happened between me and the pureblood. All I knew was that I could never take it back. When I awoke my body was covered with bruises and bite marks and my hips hurt with a pain so intense it was hard to walk more than a few feet. There was no way I was going to school, I could hardly walk a foot let alone all the way to the school. I feared to say I didn't hate it. It did hurt at first, but it was my first time and it felt better after awhile. Before last night I didn't really know how I felt about Kaname. I knew I couldn't bring myself to hate him, but I didn't know why I couldn't. He was the same type of creature who destroyed my family, a pureblood. Though the one who did it wasn't Kaname. It was her. I do feel somewhat bad, because I've comitted a sin none the less with a man I'd sworn to hate and keep Yuki safe from. When I was trying to keep her safe though I guess I was just trying to keep them apart. I thought the feeling would disappear, but I knew I could not forget that I was guilty and would feel this way for a while.

After awhile I decided to avoid Kaname and forget about the whole situation, though my want and need for him seemed to grow as I started feeling a increase in want for his blood and maybe something else. Without blood I would surely drop to a pitiful level E, but Kaname gave me his blood. He repeatedly told me it was for Yuki and that he wouldn't kill me because I'd never betray her. What a joke. I betrayed Yuki. Haven't I? I don't know, but I think that my sins add up and have a mighty fine tho pay. That was not anything compared to the sins I committed with Kaname. I don't think I should feel anything for Kaname, but as I come to a realization I do.

I've heard a rumor. The rumor is about the night class. The girls in the classroom were gathered in a group like fashion that they did to talk about how amazing Aido was or how hot Kain was or how sexy Kaname would look shirtless. Not like they'd ever find out. Anyways, the girls were in more of a depressed sad mood.

"Guys, I guess you heard."

"Yeah."

"It's sad. Do you guys know why."

" The headmaster said that Kaname was leaving, but he didn't say why."

For some reason I listened to the rest.

"There's a rumor that Kaname had a secret lover and she broke his heart."

"How would he have a lover? We can't leave the school grounds without special permission."

" I don't know."

" The let's see if we can find out."

"We shouldn't, but it's not just Kaname. Half the night class is leaving."

After that no one wanted to talk. Kaname and most of the night class leaving was their worse nightmare. Kaname leaving was mine. I just couldn't figure out why he was leaving. Wasn't he here to help protect Yuki? I didn't know anymore, but I knew that my heart ached to see him when I avoided him. How much would I hurt when he left. Maybe he was leaving because of me. I never want him to leave. I don't want that type of pain. In order to prevent him from leaving, I'd have to be selfish and show him. I knew I needed him. I wanted him. I lust only for him.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating for a long time. I have 9 unfinished stories and trying to update as soon as possible.**

**Thursday, December 20th 2012, 7:-PM**

**Review and Vote on my poll please! Thank you for viewing!**


End file.
